lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaim Argonar
: Lust, jealousy, decadence, and spite. Uhra Lieutenant Argonar has witnessed every flaw of the human psyche. No longer moved by the swells of human drama, Kaim sees beauty where others cannot: in the most ordinary of trifles, in the subtle grace woven throughout a lifetime, in the unexpected kindness of a passerby. Burdened with a life he cannot lose, he has traveled from one battlefield to another for a thousand years. The endless journey of Kaim's life has always been free-- and always alone. :: -Game manual Kaim Argonar is the main protagonist and one of five immortals of Lost Odyssey. He is the most prominent subject of A Thousand Years of Dreams. Much of the game's progression is driven by Kaim's struggle to recall his memories (which come to him in the form of dreams) and the questioning of their veracity. While Kaim's social behavior undergoes transformation throughout the course of the game, certain profound aspects of his character, such as his ability to express empathy despite his desensitization to human struggles and death, remains intact even beyond the very end. The game begins immediately with an opening cutscene of a war between Uhra and Khent. Kaim soon steps into the scene and, with astonishing speed and grace, dispatches a great number of enemy soldiers. Sometime during the cutscene the game reverts to normal action, immediately throwing Kaim into a fight. After fighting a number of enemies, and defeating one of their war machines, another cutscene begins. In this scene a large meteor falls from the sky killing everyone engaged in the battle. Kaim is the lone survivor or so he is told by two Uhran soldiers as they are searching the smoldering battlegrounds. At this point Kaim does not know how he survived, or that he was immortal. Kaim starts the game at level 10. He is a survivor at ground zero of the meteor attack along with Seth Balmore, Kaim is ridiculed and blamed amongst the Uhran locals as the cause of the devastating attack. Presented before the board members who run Uhra's government Kaim, at the time a mercenary under the supervision of Gongora, is sent to investigate Grand Staff. The board members believe that Grand Staff is the cause of the meteor attack, and halt construction until Kaim, along with Seth, returns with his report. Plagued by over 1,000 years of memories both on and off the battlefield, Kaim often has flashbacks or "Dream Triggers". In the form of well written word plays, Kaim's dreams animate themselves onto the screen, unfolding stories of love, hate, death, and life. Sometimes these dreams recall memories that effect gameplay, such as location of a treasure. The stories are very well written, although long, and should be read to understand some of the plot. So the tale unfolds.... In battle Kaim is a very competent physical attacker, able to hit the hardest amongst all nine main playable characters. He can strike relatively early each turn with regular attacks, but when he uses skills, his actions are usually executed at or very near the end of the turn. Because he has the highest Hit Points, Vitality, and Magic Defense amongst all nine main playable characters, Kaim excels as a tank. The cumulative value of his HP and defensive prowess means he contributes excellently to the party's Guard Condition, so he should always be kept in the front row. On the flip side, Kaim performs very poorly as a magician. His slow casting time only exacerbates his already weak magic attack. Even using Kaim as a buffer mage (to cast Shield, for example) is not recommended because he has very limited MP, and the skill slot needed to give him the ability to cast magic is better suited for something that will improve him as an attacker-defender. A very effective way to utilize Kaim in battle is to equip him with a ring that has the MP Absorb ability and assign him physical attack skills (such as Combo). Skills, while sacrificing speed, are actually much stronger than his regular attacks. By comparison, Power Hit inflicts twice as much damage as a regular attack, even when Kaim has a Bruiser Ring equipped. When MP is low, regular attacks can then be used to replenish it. After it becomes available, an able mage can cast Faster on Kaim to expedite his ability to use skills. As an alternative to a ring with MP Absorb, Kaim can use Relax instead; Relax can be combined with Guard Heal and Stand Ready to further benefit himself and the party's Guard Condition. Weapons : + Initial Equip Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Kaim